


Kinktober Day 1-Spanking- BillDip

by Johnlock55



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Day 1, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober starting off with BillDip.Dipper likes pain and thinks that his mind has imagined up a scene of his most hated demon spanking him in a sexual manner.





	Kinktober Day 1-Spanking- BillDip

**Author's Note:**

> https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017
> 
> This is Day 1. I'm playing catch up but having fun writing this and I've finished a few days but some of the ones in between aren't done.
> 
> Enjoy~

Dipper/Bill

Day 1: Spanking

Dipper- eighteen now and back in Gravity Falls- hadn’t been expecting too see the dream demon again but about two weeks after moving here he’d started dreaming about him, both in his triangle form and a conjured human form. 

It had started out with him trying to ignore him, then trying to attack him, which after a while led too angry making out, then the dreams started too turn sexual with angry sex and biting. 

After a few weeks of dreaming of Bill, his mind conjured a scene, he was draped across Bill’s lap and his mind supplied that this was his punishment for helping too remove the demon from existence for so long.

A hand was brought down on his still- at the moment- clothed ass. He bit his lip too hold back a gasped moan, not wanting too make a sound for the demon. 

“You like that don’t you Pine Tree.” Bill hissed, teasingly, already knowing that he did, he was a figment of the boy’s imagination after all, Dipper nodded.

His ass was squeezed before being spanked again. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow, he muffled a tiny moan in there, hoping that the demon didn’t hear it, kind of forgetting that this was just a dream and he was meant too hate this guy.

His cock was straining against his jeans and he wiggled his hips too try and tempt the other too take them of, humming happily when he took the bait and removed them.

Dipper moaned, unable too hold it back when a hand was brought down on his ass again, it stung a bit more without the jeans but god that felt good. 

Dipper’s cock was hard and pressed against Bill’s thigh; he rocked his hip a little and got a harder spank in return, he tried and failed too hold back the gasp of pained pleasure that he was feeling.

Bill spanked his underwear clad a few more times before pulling off the last article of clothing, squeezing the bare ass and playing with it before spanking him again.

Dipper couldn’t hold back the keening moan that escaped his lips. 

“This is barely even a punishment too you is it Pine Tree?” Bill asked with a smirk before spanking him again.

Dipper shook his head with a whine, “N-Not really.” He mumbled.

“Maybe I should just leave you here too finish yourself off then, or force you awake so that you’re left wanting more?” Bill asked with a smirk.

“… You’re just a dream. A figment of my imagination.” Dipper mumbled, “You can’t do tha-” He’s cut off as he’s flung from his own dream.

His cock hard and aching as he looks around in shock, “Bill’s back again.” He mumbled, heart pounding as he thought about what he’d just ‘dreamt’. He poked at his cock grumbling, “Traitor.”


End file.
